The Sword of Souls
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Ranma gets the sword back he lost in a previous life. A Legacy of Kain Ranma Crossover
1. Chapter 1

The Sword of Souls  
  
A Ranma Legacy Of Kain Crossover.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the series and of Ranma. They belong to Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and EIDOS. I would like to have the sword myself but I can't. As I would like to see Ranma get the Soul Reaver and create some havoc with it.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
In the Land of Nosgoth an ancient Prophecy was told after the defeat of Kain. The Prophecy goes on to be told for countless times.  
  
After the Most Powerful Vampire was slain by the Sarafan Lord  
  
It was told that He would arise again after Ages of Waiting  
  
That he wouldn't be stopped by normal Mortal men  
  
As he walks the Earth again, last of his Race  
  
That he would steal the life of many as his fury became clear  
  
That he would recreate the Vampire Race  
  
As he then shall Gather his Lieutenants  
  
They shall rise again as he walks the Earth  
  
As he was hunted by normal men  
  
He left his Legacy to the People  
  
The Sword Soul Reaver  
  
As it hungers again to be used in battle  
  
It will only be awakened by the Dark one  
  
As he returns to the land after ages  
  
He shall find it and reign the world with an iron fist  
  
As he and his Lieutenants shall come and devour humanity  
  
People shall rise again him  
  
They shall come from over the seas and from the land  
  
But he and his Lieutenants shall fight  
  
As the end is still uncertain  
  
The swords Hunger shall be sated  
  
As it will wait for its Master to be reawakened  
  
It shall gain in Power to be indestruclible  
  
As the Ages passed Nosgoth had lost all of its Power due to the Pillars Crumbling. The Sarafan spread to the continents that split up after the Pillars Crumbled. As they took with them the Soul Reaver they Locked it on the Demon Plane. They were sure that no Vampire could even wield it because of its awesome Power and because they were all hunted down and killed and proclaimed extinct. As the Sarafan were forgotten different civilisations began to grow. From Vampires nothing was heard from them until on a quiet night in the Nerima District of Tokyo.  
  
* Tendo house, Guest room *  
  
As the entire house was fast asleep a person in the guest room was dreaming about terrible things. His name was Ranma Saotome, age 18 and the most renown Martial Artist in Tokyo, his fame almost as great as the famed Sailor Senshi. As he turned in his sleep he knew about the terrible things that he was experiencing.  
  
* Ranma's Dream *  
  
As he was fighting against an armour-clad man with runes inscribed on the armour and wielding a sword which glowed with an unnatural light he used all of his Powers just to slay the man. He felt intense Hatred for the man as he tried to kill him once before. As he slashed at the man with a beautifully crafted sword it shattered when it touched the sword the other man was wielding. Then the armour-clad man said to him:  
  
"As it was Prophesied you shall fall today Kain. With your own weapon you shall be defeated." As he heaved the weapon that belonged to him and slashed it towards him in a wide arc. He felt utter defeat well up inside of him as the sword impaled him and ended his life. As he felt his Power slipping away he then used his remaining Power to Reincarnate himself after ages of Dormancy. As the Sarafan Lord looked on the corpse of his Fallen Nemesis he sighted:  
  
"Looks like you will be reborn after some time Kain. We'll be waiting for that time."  
  
Then Ranma woke up due to an unnatural encounter with Cold Water. As he looked where the water came from he saw the fuming face of his Fiancé. As she looked at him she said:  
  
"What were you dreaming? You were making funny noises. You probably were dreaming about your hussies weren't you?"  
  
As she then began to glow with Rage she summoned up Mallet-Sama and with a mighty swing she hit him through the roof and into LEO. As she then got ready to go to school while mumbling something about perverted Baka's.  
  
As he flew through the air Ranma thought about all the things he saw in his dreams as suddenly he got a flash of where his sword rested. As he noticed a shimmering Portal appear before him.  
  
* Demon Plane *  
  
As he was sucked inside he saw that he was nearby the place where his sword rested. As he approached the place he heard behind him some noise. As he spun around he saw something Happosai wouldn't even like to summon. He saw the monstrous shape of a Hylden Demon with bladelike claws. As the Demon lunged at him he cried out the name of his most Powerful attack:  
  
[Kijin Rashu Dan]  
  
As the vacuum blade shot forwards and hit the Demon Only ashes remained of the thing as it was cut in half by the attack. As Ranma then walked towards the Sword he had another memory come in his head.  
  
* Memory *  
  
As he stalked through the streets of Meridian he found what he was searching for. The place was abandoned except for one guard with only a broadsword. As he approached the guard and shifted into his mist form in the mist that had accumulated on the floor. As he then walked towards the guard and stood behind him he executed him with flawless accuracy. Then he saw a mural of the Sword that he was searching. Its name in Letters beneath it. Soul Reaver. The stealer of Souls. The Wraith Blade.  
  
Then the vision ended and he walked towards the Soul Reaver and pulled it out of its place. Then as he had pulled it out a portal formed beneath him and he was sucked through again.  
  
* Nerima *  
  
As he was thrown out of the Portal he landed just before Furinkan High with a gigantic crash.  
  
As he pulled his head out of the dust he saw a steel katana come to his head. As he ducked and sprang away from it a voice rang out from the wielder of the weapon:  
  
"So the foul knave wants to defile the wondrous grounds of this sacred school eh? Die for your sins Cur!  
  
Then he swung the Katana in a wide arc towards Ranma's head. As it nicked his Hair Ranma started to grow enraged. As the Katana struck near his chest he said:  
  
"Enough of this game playing! I shall end your life Poor Mortal!"  
  
As the Katana neared his neck Ranma Made the Soul Reaver appear in his hand and it took the Hit.  
  
Kuno looked on in astonishment as the Blade shattered in his hands. Then he looked at the Blade Ranma was using.  
  
"So the Vile Sorceror is now using one of his unholy Blades is he. But he will fall under the Might of the Divine Swordsmanship of the Scion of House Kuno."  
  
As the deluded Kendo student attacked Ranma just weaved through his attacks with the Soul Reaver firmly in his grasp.  
  
The students who saw the battle all boggled at the sight of Ranma wielding a glowing sword and striking Kuno with it. As they still lopoked on in shock at what they saw they saw something horrible appear behind Ranma. It had green skin with bladelike arms. Its eyes were slitted like that of a cat and it sentr a hateful glare to Ranma and his sword. Kuno gasped at the sight of the Demon and he k new he wasn't going to live a lot longer now.  
  
Then Ranma turned towards the Demon and began to speak with a terrible hateful voice:  
  
"Hylden, Why have you come here? Haven't you slaughtered enough of my kind so that we wouldn't beat you in the end? Have you slaughtered all that kept the world from being corrupted by your kind?"  
  
Then the being opened its mouth and said:  
  
"No, it was you who nearly defeated us Mortal. And how do you know about the slaughter that took place when this world still was called Nosgoth? Are you some kind of Vampire that survived the slaughter by the Sarafan?"  
  
"I am the one who had Fallen and I have risen again from the Ashes. I have been in the land of Nosgoth as its Balance and saviour."  
  
Then with a mighty swing of his arm Ranma slashed with the Soul Reaver through the Demons body which was absorbed within the Reaver as it hummed with the stolen Demon energy.  
  
As Kuno looked at the swordsmanship Ranma had displayed he knelt before him and said:  
  
"Oh mighty Saotome for vanquishing the Demon which I couldn't beat and for saving my and the rest of the students life I will salute thee. And let it be known to all that Ranma Saotome is now under my Divine Protection!"  
  
After the speech the students just looked o, baffled by what they had heard come from Kuno's mouth.  
  
Then they shrugged and went to their respective classrooms awaiting their lessons.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Should I get Hinako to be persuaded to become one of his Liutenants? She is some kind of Chi Vampire so I think its okay. Please Review and votes for the Liutenants!! Please note that Sailor moon Characters are also good for Liutenants. Only Outer though The inners are a bit to boy hungry for my liking. 


	2. The Generals

The Sword of Souls  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Legacy of Kain or Ranma ½ They belong to their respective creator and never to me. Any guests that will appear May they be Senshi or Aliens will be from their original creators and not mine. As for the Generals I will Choose Hinako, Setsuna and Hotaru as Generals. Any more will be up to your votes!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
* Furinkan Classroom *  
  
As Ranma entered the room all the students were looking at him in awe at his might. They never thought that he could slay a Demon so casually and with a sword nonetheless. As Ms. Hinako got to her desk she then called out the names of all the students to sign them off. As she saw Ranma she noticed that he was in his seat and paying attention to what she was saying. She dismissed it as that she finally had succeeded to get him to behave in class and to pay attention. As she began her en glish class she wrote down a sentence which was quite difficult to do by kids of their grade. It said:  
  
The Aura of a person can be called the spectral entity of the being. Supernatural entity's don't have that aura which can be easily detected by scrying the person.  
  
As she then looked at Ranma with a mischievous smile she said:  
  
"Mr. Saotome would you translate the sentence for us please?"  
  
"Yes teach" He replied  
  
"The Aura of a person can be called the spectral entity of the being. Supernatural entity's don't have that aura which can be easily detected by scrying the person." He replied in perfect English  
  
To say that the class was surprised was an understatement. They all fainted at the sheer thought of the dumb jock of the school who could say one difficult sentence without any help and flawless. The only people who didn't faint were Ms. Hinako and Akane. Akane responded with the only action she knew:  
  
Violence.  
  
"Ranma how dare you to do an English sentence better then me! RANMA NO BAKAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
As she swung her Mallet at the pigtailed boy she didn't notice that Ms. Hinako was standing right next to Ranma and as she hit Ranma she also hit Ms. Hinako with him through the air.  
  
As we view Furinkan high from a distance we see two people fly through some walls only to end up flying over Nerima.  
  
* Ranma's Thoughts *  
  
"Oh Kami-Sama she also hit Ms. Hinako together with me. I can withstand the impact but Ms. Hinako can't. If we fall on the place I think we are then we could both die."  
  
As they approached the highest point of their flight Ran ma knew that he was going to land somewhere in the Juuban District. As the ground approached rapidly he could see that he was about to land in an alley where also another two persons lay.  
  
* Juuban 20 minutes before the Malleting of Ranma *  
  
It was a normal day considered by everyone as the sun shone and everybody was happy that it was such a relaxing day. But one person didn't agree with it, Her name was Hotaru Tomoe AKA Sailor Saturn. The reason was because she was being bullied again by her tormentors just because she could heal people. As she saw them walking on the streets she quickly walked into an alley as to avoid them. But they followed her into the alley and then they picked up some iron bars and with a murderous gleam in their eyes one of them said:  
  
"You are a freak. Freaks who can heal must be killed. You are a threat to humans and must be killed."  
  
Then they gathered their weapons and began to beat her up. As the strikes fell on her stomach she began to feel some blood gather in her mouth. As the strikes then hit her on her chest she began to cough up blood. As the assault lessened for a time she saws the familiar figure of Setsuna scream something to her attackers.  
  
Setsuna Meioh was not having a good day. As she saw that Crystal Tokyo still stood she then saw her own future laid out for her. She was destined to live a lonely life as a bitter and ice cold woman. As she refused to live that life Crystal Tokyo wouldn't come to exist.  
  
As she walked through Tokyo she saw the familiar form of Hotaru dash into an alley followed by a few boys. She decided to see if anything was wrong with her she walked over to the alley.  
  
As she entered the alley she saw a sight that made her blood boil with rage. As she saw Hotaru being beaten up by those boys she screamed at them.  
  
"Stop beating on her! Why are you doing that?"  
  
"Because she is a freak and if you side with her you are also a freak. Freaks must die for that humanity will be cleansed of them."  
  
They stopped beating on Hotaru and after checking that she wasn't able to get away on her own they quickly stepped towards her and heaved their weapons to beat Setsuna up too. With a quick motion Setsuna whipped out her Henshin wand and with a cry of "Pluto Planet Power Make Up!" there stood the Pretty Sailor suited warrior Sailor Pluto. As the boys looked on in wonder they began to attack her. But she attacked them with her own attack first:  
  
[Dead Scream]  
  
As the purple orb sailed towards its target it was hindered by some kind of magic field. As it hit the first boy the boy exploded in a gruesome display or gore that painted the walls behind them. As the other boys looked at their beaten comrade they then said in gruesome voices:  
  
"Sailor Pluto, How nice to see you again. We are back again and now neither the Silence nor Time can stop us as we are able to kill you now. We the Hylden are back again. As your foolish Princess will found Crystal Tokyo we will strike. As there then only will be order it will quickly fall to our Chaos."  
  
As they transformed in to giant Demonical creatures with bladelike arms they then swung at her with their blades. As she nearly was gutted by the blades she disintegrated some others with a cry of [Dead Scream]. Then the last of the Demons slashed at Hotaru with his blade and as a long gash appeared at her chest as blood poured out at an alarming rate. As she hit the Demon with another [Dead Scream] She felt the blade go through her ribcage and saw it emerging from her back. As she looked in pain at the remains of the Demons who melted away, she suddenly heard something above her to come down on the pavement next to her.  
  
* back to Ranma *  
  
As he landed next to Sailor Pluto creating a crater in the grounds he first looked at Hinako who had landed next to him.  
  
His eyes widened as he saw that the entire right side of Ms. Hinako's face was bloody and still bleeding. As he looked her over he then saw that she had at least broken some ribs. As he heard her breathing he immediately recognised the sound of a pricked lung as at one side the lung clapped a little. It was very audible.  
  
As he looked to Sailor Pluto he was shocked at what he saw. She was bleeding from a wound to her stomach as if something was driven through it with force. As she looked at him pleadingly she began to speak with a very weak voice:  
  
"Please help Hotaru. Don't worry about me. I'll just die. If she dies the world could end."  
  
As he looked towards hotaru he then saw that her entire chest lay open as a vertical slash was placed over it. As he checked her out he felt some kind of strange feeling in his head.  
  
* Ranma's head *  
  
Data being recovered.... Uploading Data to main Brains... Upload completed... Vampiric Traits Uploaded... Loaded... Data received..  
  
As his head was flooded with information he then felt his teeth elongate until they were pointed as his physique began to drastically undergo some changes. From an Asian boy of approximately 160 centimetres he went to a man of about 196 centimetres with a pale skin. As memory's flowed in his head the Soul Reaver appeared in his hands as it began to glow. As his hair began to get some white streaks in it his eyes began to get stormy and blueish. As he understood that each of the females in the alley were about to die his brain supplied the knowledge of what he was.  
  
As the realisation sunk into Ranma's head he could find his entire personality changed by the fact that he was a Vampire. As he then realised that he was both Kaiun and Ranma he also had found a way to rescue the girls in the alley. As he spoke the words that would save the girls, who were barely conscious he shivered at what he had to do:  
  
"If you want to remain in the land of the living you must let me make you into Vampires to save your souls."  
  
As they heard the question they all nodded, all except Hinako who couldn't nod because of her head wound.  
  
As he neared Hinako he gently got a hold of her head and he gently set it aside as to expose her neck. Then he pressed his mouth to her neck and then he pricked with his fangs through her skin. As he tasted some of her blood he felt ecstasy flow through him. As hinako's blood reached his lips he began to feel into a new world of ecstasy. As he remembered all details of what he had to do.  
  
As he drained her Body of all blood in it he then cut himself with the Soul Reaver and used the blood to drip on Hinako's wound. As her blood mingled with his she was being changed into a being of Power.  
  
Then Ranma walked over to Sailor Pluto and did the same to her and Hotaru. As they were both changing and adjusting to the new energy Hinako stopped changing as she stood up.  
  
She was now around 18 years old with long hair and a cute face and dressed in some kind of black suit that fitted her form very well.  
  
As Sailor Pluto´s stood up everybody saw that the Sailor Fuku was now totally black and her skin was very pale which accented her beautiful lips as her hair was still green she also was now around 193 Cm.  
  
As Hotaru stood up we can see her wearing a black uniform type with a pale skin but a little healthier than when Mistress Nine possessed her. She was also around 195 Cm. She held in her hand the Silence Glaive in a defensive position as to defend herself from an attack.  
  
As they all looked at Ranma they all began to speak the same words±  
  
"Thank you for our lives Master."  
  
Ranma then said to them:  
  
"I am not your master but I would prefer it if you were my Generals. I would need somebody to aid me in my conquest of the world."  
  
"But Master we Senshi must let Crystal Tokyo come for Princess Serenity to rule. We must create the Order and there will be peace forever." Said Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Those Demons live to exterminate the world. If you are banishing Chaos to Create this so called Crystal Tokyo you would practically give them a free lunch as they feed on Order and everything that has Chaos in it is able to resist them."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No butts miss. We need to get to some shelter for you because if I remember well Vampires aren't very good in broad daylight."  
  
"Were Vampires? Aren't we Evil then?" Said Hotaru.  
  
"No we aren't. Our deeds make us Evil, We are like normal people but we are just not dead when we should have died."  
  
"Oh. Where are we going then?"  
  
"To my Mom's House in Juuban. It should be near this place"  
  
As he jumped up the roof he felt the sun cascading upon his form. As the rays couldn't hurt him much he was worried about Hinako and Sailor Pluto and Hotaru.  
  
As he scooped Hinako up he saw Hotaru grab something from her pocket and with a cry of:  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power Make up"  
  
With a naked very erotic dance show there stood the now very pretty Vampire Senshi Sailor Saturn.  
  
As she jumped up on the roof she did receive an uncomfortable feeling as she didn't like the sun because it caused the uncomfortable feeling.  
  
As she saw Sailor Pluto also jump up on the roof they followed Ranma as he bounded over the Rooftops towards his mothers home.  
  
As Ranma reached the house of his mother he quickly swooped down to the paving and walked up to the house which was quite large.  
  
As he rang the doorbell he thought of how his mother was able to afford a house this large.  
  
* Nodoka *  
  
As she walked over to the door as to see who was it, she suddenly thought about her son Ranma and how foolish it was to let him and his Father go on a training Mission. As she opened the door she came face to face with a pale man cradling an 18 year old girl in his arms. As she looked past him she saw two Sailor Senshi standing behind him. As he spoke to her she began to nearly faint at the words:  
  
"Mom? Its me, Ranma. Can we please stay at your place? We kinda neead a place to stay."  
  
As she nodded and went inside to prepare some tea, she couldn't but wonder at his appearance and behaviour.  
  
As he saw the woman that gave birth to him he couldn't help but wonder at the fact that his Father, Genma Saotome got her to marry him.  
  
As they all sat down he then began to explain what they were doing here and how they got here.  
  
As she heard the tale of how Akane has punted Ranma to the Alley she grew a little mad at the Tendo Girl. As she heard how her son 'saved' the Senshi she immediately said:  
  
Oh my Son is so Manly!!! He has attracted two of the Sailor Senshi to join him as his lifelong companions!!!"  
  
As everybody but the ecstatic woman facefaulted at the very strange statement from the older woman.  
  
After they had picked themselves up they were treated to the sight of a dancing Nodoka who was doing her own private 'My son is so Manly' dance.  
  
As they all looked on in wonder Ranma asked a critical question:  
  
"Can we stay at your house for a while, mom? We kinda need a place to stay."  
  
"Do you want to stay here too?" He asked Sailor Pluto and Saturn and Hinako  
  
"We could like to be close to you because we are your Generals now" they said at the same time  
  
"Then it's settled. We all would like to stay here" He then said to his mother  
  
"Do you have a basement? We can't stay in the sunlight for too long or else it will burn us."  
  
"We do have a basement but it still is full with some other stuff that we got during the weddings reception and some things from your childhood."  
  
"I'll clean it out with some help from the ladies. We also need some beds there to sleep on during the day. Would you like to buy them for us mom?"  
  
"Yes son. I am so happy that my son has gained the loyalty of two of the Sailor Senshi" She said with a silly grin of happiness on her face at the return of her son and his companions.  
  
As they got to the Basement they saw it stacked with all kinds of junk and some child toys.  
  
Then they began to clean it out until it was clean.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
In the next Chapter there will be an encounter between the Senshi and Ranma and his Generals. I can't write very much these days I have exams in a few moths so I'll be studying a lot for the time. Please keep on voting for Ranma's Generals. As some of the Outer Senshi will not become Generals I'll make something up for them. Maybe I'll start working on the next Chapoter somewhere around tomorrow. 


End file.
